


The Call

by Daegaer



Category: 15th Century CE RPF
Genre: Angels, Drabble, Gen, Saints, girls, visionaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-07
Updated: 2004-10-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	The Call

Jeanne d’Arc looked up. The sky split asunder and light poured down around her.

_I am Michael._

"St Michel?" she gasped, seeing within the light a suggestion of wings and a sword.

_Lift the siege of Orleans. Bring the Dauphin to his throne._

"I don't know how," she said. "I'm just a girl."

_You are La Pucelle, for whom all France has waited. Trust God. You are no longer just a girl._

Jeanne awoke as the bells in the church stopped ringing.

"Stop daydreaming!" her sister cried.

Jeanne ran inside, took her mother's shears, and cut away her girlish hair.


End file.
